nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regaliorum
* First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! * I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have to say something - formal or personal - you can do that here. * If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I * For older messages, see the archive Tudududududu (= tromgeroffel, trompetgeblaas) Welcome back mate! 08:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Zoals beloofd, maar we zullen toch eens een grondig onderhoud moeten hebben niet? Volgende week dinsdag heb ik les tot 12u45, ik moet daarna NIET naar sociologie. Tijd genoeg dus, tenzij jij iets anders gepland had? 13:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::English please . Euh well, yes. Somebody else, as you know. We could go the vineyard for a while? Otherwise, I'm available on Thursday afternoon or Monday around noon. 17:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::For starters, I'll compose a little email with some basics. 18:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! :) --OuWTB 18:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Welcome!!! -- 21:26, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::The vineyard it will be :-) 06:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Are you going for a glass of wine my Friends? -- 07:20, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Exactly, would you like to join us? 07:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm. I might. Where are you fellows meeting? And at what time? -- 07:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::The vineyard of the Saint-Peters Church, Ghent at about 14.00 - but will you make it there? 07:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Tuesday that is? 07:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :It is indeed! Can we expect you to be there? 07:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I have an appointment Tuesday at 3 PM in 't Zuid. I suppose I could come down to the Sint-Pietersplein by 2, yes. The vineyard, is that in the adjacent abbey? 07:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Correct again, are you a psychic or do you just know Ghent that well? 07:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am pretty familiar with Ghent! Psychic powers I don't have and don't acknowledge! I'm off now, see you. I have to catch a train. 07:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh right. Would be nice to see you there :) Btw: I'm leavin rather early as well: I have someone else to meet later that day. If anyone else wants to join, just let me know :) 11:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay, see you there, Your Majesty. 14:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Tomorrow Shall I bring the poster design with me tomorrow, Sir Medvedev? I also made some sketches on a possible reform of our institutions, and I'll bring that too. 18:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :As long as you don't print them out (Copenhagen )!! Sure, I'd love to see what you made, and please do leave the sir'ing behind. 18:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::OK! 18:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Amusement hamlet Is it a good idea thtya we build a Amusement hamlet? It could be near Newhaven Pierlot McCrooke 18:51, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Haha. If Adoha gets built in, yes . First things first! 18:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::It isnt the same has Adoha. Itg is mor elike a hamlet with movie theatre sport evenements and pubs Pierlot McCrooke 18:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Perhaps you could create a resort company like center parks 'certain holiday parks in the Benelux'. It seems a good idea, as long as it becomes a nice article. As governor I can only approve the best projects, do you promise? 18:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::OKI. Iam first asking to dimitri if i could change a house ground in a camping ground Pierlot McCrooke 19:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Let me know when you're finished so I can go on Christmas holiday 19:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::What finnished? The artciel? Pierlot McCrooke 19:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, at least most of it. 19:09, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I have already openedn the headquarters Pierlot McCrooke 19:10, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :we havge taken over the River camping! Pierlot McCrooke 14:36, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Have fun I'm off - dentist appointment. *grumble* 14:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Sure you don't have to go get a haircut too ? 14:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. Probably a week before Christmas/New Year *grumble* 14:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Say no more, a twinkle of an eye is as good to me as to a blind bat! 14:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC)